


Жар

by Lirit



Category: Oomph!
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 20:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7004956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lirit/pseuds/Lirit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В душевой после концерта.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Жар

**Author's Note:**

> Вдохновлено видео с закрытия WGT 14 - Mein herz и Der neue Gott.
> 
> Просто НЦа. Бессмысленная и беспощадная.

Деро схватил танцовщицу за волосы и прижал к себе. Её разгоряченная кожа скользила по ткани его джинсов и мокрой майки, и ей казалось, будто ткань пропитана кислотой и сантиметр за сантиметром сжигает её кожу.   
Над головой грохотала музыка и его голос... Он звучал раскатами грома и лился ядом в её уши. Девушка продолжила кривляться и дергаться в его руках - одна из многих нагих статуй на сцене и единственная, почувствовавшая жар его тела настолько близко. Запах пота и разгоряченной кожи сводил её с ума, и шепот на задворках сознания умолял её снять с него этот гребаный мешающийся кусок ткани, чтобы стать ещё ближе. Тело к телу. Дрожащие руки шарили по его спине, оглаживая мощные мышцы и широкие плечи.  
Одна песня, другая... Все они сливались в одну, в единый танец безумия. Когда Деро с легкостью подхватил её на руки, ей показалось, будто тело прошили тысячи молний разом.   
Желание. Именно этот запах главенствовал над всеми в этом клубе. Он удушающей тучей вился над залом, он проникал и захватывал каждую клетку всех, кто был на сцене и в апогей своего творения ставил Деро, растворяясь в нем без остатка.   
Она скользила взглядом и руками по совершенному телу, отмечая вздувшиеся вены на шее, чуть дрожащие от возбуждения пальцы и каменный стояк, грозивший к черту разорвать молнию на ширинке. И кровь в её жилах пульсировала в такт музыке.

Но концерт подошел в концу, все танцовщицы ушли, а Деро все стоял на сцене, впитывая в себя последние отзвуки людского экстаза.  
Шум и гам в гримерке постепенно стихал - практически все танцовщицы уже смыли с себя краску и теперь поспешно одевались, чтобы успеть выпить в клубе пару бокалов мартини и найти себе компанию на остаток ночи. Она ушла в душ последней, чтобы никто не мешал наслаждаться горячими упругими струями воды, смывающими с тела краску, грязь и пот и оставляющими чистый жар. В голове стучала кровь, в теле разливалось лавой желание, а под закрытыми веками вырисовывался образ Деро, с хищной улыбкой бьющего в барабан в начале каждой песни.   
Дверь в душевую хлопнула, заставив девушку вздрогнуть и открыть глаза. В дымке горячего пара стоял Деро, совершенно нагой, не считая короткого полотенца, еле держащегося на узких бедрах. Щелкнул замок, и Гои несколькими широкими шагами пересек расстояние до душевой, попутно избавившись от полотенца. Открыв дверцу душа и шагнув под обжигающие струи воды, он повернулся к девушке, улыбнулся той дурманящей, полубезумной улыбкой, от которой подкашиваются ноги и шепнул на ухо:   
\- Ты же не против моей компании?  
Она мотнула головой и посторонилась, чтобы Деро мог закрыть двери кабинки. Взгляд её был прикован к татуировкам, по которым скользили капли воды, в соединении с ультрафиолетовым освещением в комнате, делавшие рисунки сюрреалистическими письменами на теле древнего бога.  
Она выдавила себе на руки геля и стала аккуратными, но быстрыми движениями растирать его по телу Гои. Пробежаться по плечам, обвести пальцами вены на шее и яркие ореолы сосков на груди, провести ладонями по тонкой талии... Почувствовать, как его руки прижимают её тело к себе. Ближе. Ещё ближе, вдавливая, вплавляя её в себя. В бедро недвусмысленно упиралось его желание и девушка опустилась на колени, вобрав его в себя полностью. Скользя языком по бархатистой коже, она думала о том, что ещё ни разу в жизни животные инстинкты не подчиняли её так грубо и с такой силой.   
Деро откинул голову назад, упираясь лопатками в стенку душа, и зарылся в волосы девушки, то сжимая мокрые пряди, то пропуская их между пальцев. Ему хотелось вбиться в неё ещё сильнее, чтобы она кашляла и задыхалась и от этого желания у него темнело в глазах. Он кусал губы и сильнее сжимал пальцы в её волосах. Когда дрожь начала пробегать по вытянутым в струну нервам, Деро дернул девушку вверх, заставляя подняться с колен и подхватил её на руки. Она обняла его за шею, скрестив ноги за его спиной и стала выводить языком узоры на его шее. На язык и глаза лилась вода и перемешивалась со вкусом тела и дешевого геля для душа. В ультрафиолетовом свете они казались неземными существами, слившимися в единое целое.   
Он ворвался в неё единым движением, с упоением ощущая, как сжались её стенки и как вздрогнула сама танцовщица. Быстрый темп, рваные, жесткие движения - как песни, которыми сегодня он заставлял зал биться в едином ритме и орать его имя, его тексты, превозносить его как нового бога, превыше всех религий и законов.  
Обе спины - и женская, и мужская, были исцарапаны ногтями и краями стенок и полочек в душевой. Маленькая кабинка была слишком тесной для двоих, и в своем бешеном танце они сносили все вокруг себя.   
Одной рукой заломив девушке руки за спиной, он вколачивался в неё, пока ноги не стали подламываться от накатившего оргазма. Съехав по стене вниз, Деро затих, глубоко дыша и покусывая её шею. Глаза танцовщицы были закрыты, а на лице застыло выражение полного удовлетворения. Просидев ещё пару минут, он вышел из неё, смыл остатки геля под все ещё льющимся потоком воды и, подхватив полотенце, вышел из душевой комнаты.

Толпа всё ещё ждала своего бога.


End file.
